


In an alley by the subway

by triiqoree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Because shuichi is a murder detective, Betaed, Character Death, Falling In Love, Fireworks, Hurt, I think?, I wrote this when I should’ve been asleep lmao, M/M, Subways, There be murder yee who enter here, Unfortunate Implications, Unreliable Narrator, bug me if I need to tag anything, fluff maybe ??, i forgot to tag this, lawl, they make a wish ehehe, theyre dating hehe :], wishing wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triiqoree/pseuds/triiqoree
Summary: In all of Shuichi’s life, he’s never known someone like Ouma Kokichi. The boy he meets on his subway ride changes everything.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57
Collections: Quality Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!! Please enjoy!!

The sound of the subway had been soothing, in Shuichi’s personal opinion. Soothing in a way he could only stand when he’s tired, whether it be in the morning or the afternoon.

He guessed it was soothing for the boy currently snoozing on his shoulder too. The messy plum colored hair tickled his nose, almost making him sneeze again. Shuichi doesn’t know if he should wake him up or not, he looked tired before he had passed out. 

Shuichi makes a game of counting the amount of highlights in the boy’s hair because there’s not much else to do besides that. It’s choppy and uneven in some places like he cuts it himself without too much thought.

The boy isn’t terrible to look at though, it weirdly suits him. The unevenness probably wouldn’t even be noticeable if he wasn’t this close.

The boy shifts suddenly, picking his head off his shoulder and yawning. “Good morning stranger!” 

“Uh..morning,” Shuichi responds quietly. “Did you get enough sleep?” His voice feels awkward, but the boy just grins at him. 

“Yup yup! You’re an excellent pillow, by the way.” He yawned again before relaxing against the seat, closing his eyes again. “Sorry though, it’s rude or whatever.” 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Shuichi said. “My name is um...Saihara Shuichi.” 

“My name is Akamatsu Kaede!” The boy chirped.

“Like the pianist?!” 

“It was a lie!” He snickered. “My name is Ouma Kokichi. It’s nice to meet you, Saihara-chan.” 

“You too, Ouma-kun.” The train lurches to a stop and Ouma gets up. 

“My turn to get off! Toodles, Saihara-chan! See you tomorrow!” Ouma waves goodbye to him and gets off the train, leaving Shuichi to wonder if they’ll ever see each other again. That “see you tomorrow” might be a lie too, after all. He hadn’t seen Ouma on the train before, at least not that he can remember.

He’s curious, he guessed. Nobody has ever started a conversation with him on the subway, so that has piqued his interest. 

With a sigh, he waited for the train to stop. Maybe Ouma would talk to him tomorrow. 

~

“Saihara-chan!” Ouma calls his name bright and early in the morning, jolting him out of his dozing. His smile is bright despite the gloomy weather, and he looks well-rested today. “Aww, are you just gonna look at me? How sweet!” He does some silly and dramatic pose, the smile still wide on his face. “Make sure you stare at my best side!”

“I wasn’t staring!” He exclaimed. 

“Sure sure, it’s fine!” Ouma says as he takes a seat right next to him. “I think it’s flattering.” 

“I wasn’t…” Shuichi sighed, knowing this wasn’t a fight he was going to win. “You aren’t going to fall asleep today, are you?” 

“Nope! I was loaded with homework so I just didn’t sleep yesterday.” Ouma explained. “I decided to just sleep last night and do my homework during lunch today.” 

“I haven’t seen you on here before, did you just figure out it was easier than walking or...?”

“Silly Saihara-chan! I’m a figment of your imagination! I just popped up here one day because you were soooo lonely!” 

“Wha-?!”

“I’m joking. Maybe.” Ouma said as he snickered at his expression. “Geez! Don’t look at me like that, I’m real I promise.” 

“Right.” Shuichi frowned before tilting his head. “I’m not sure if I believe you. You’ve lied to me before.” 

“You barely even know me and you’re already assuming the worst, how mean!” Ouma pouted, crossing his arms and turning away. “I could just cry! Real, genuine tears, Saihara-chan, and it’s all your fault!” His eyes turned glassy, sending Shuichi into a panic.

“Don’t actually cry! W-wait, Ouma-kun?!” 

“WAAAAAAHHH SO MEAN!” Ouma wailed, drawing annoyed and concerned looks from other people around him. “A big bully! That’s what you are!”

“Sorry…” Shuichi mumbled.

“I forgive you!” The tears dried up in an instant, his bright grin returning. “Nishshi~ Gotcha!” He giggled as Shuichi sighed. “Aww don’t look like that, I’m just messing with you!”

Shuichi let out another sigh before Ouma sets off onto another subject, talking his ear off about some game that had just come out. It’s nice, he thinks he can get used to it. 

~

Weeks go by, Ouma sees him every morning and every afternoon, eager to chat whenever he isn’t sleeping on Shuichi’s shoulder. Oddly enough, he asks about Shuichi and his interests, looking just as interested as he had when he first asked him.

Ouma wanted to learn about him, which is new and interesting. He looked at Shuichi like a puzzle, eager and curious to learn. Shuichi returned that eagerness the best he can because he is interested in him. Ouma makes every conversation with him interesting, lies through his teeth because it’s in his nature. It’s unique and it’s strange because Shuichi has never met anyone like him. 

Shuichi liked it. He liked it a lot.

He liked it when Ouma asked him to go to some hidden warehouse to hang out, claiming it was his “Secret Lair” with a laugh. He liked it when Ouma promised him dinner, explaining that they deserve to treat themselves after a long day at school. 

He liked Ouma so much, he wanted to spend more time with him. Why anyone would keep talking to him is beyond him, but Ouma still does it. It’s a little sad, now that he thought about it. Did he really look so alone? 

“Ouma-kun,” Shuichi murmured one morning. It’s a pretty summer day, other kids are gossiping about some rumor about the subway itself. Someone had gotten murdered and now haunts it. A pity, really. 

“Yello?” Ouma looked up from his book, a smile on his face as soon as he heard his name. 

“Do you want to...go on a date? With me?” 

“A date, huh?” Ouma lowered the book, a blank look on his face. “Saihara-chan wants to go on a date with me…?” 

“I-I do,” Shuichi confessed quickly. He felt butterflies in his stomach, taking a deep breath to quell them. Ouma is his friend, he wouldn’t hurt him. He said things that may be a bit mean, but it’s never out of malice.

“I think that’s the worst idea I’ve ever heard,” Ouma mumbled. The sound of the subway fills the silence between them as Shuichi tightened his grip on his pants, blinking tears away before-

“But that’s just a lie.” 

~

Ouma dragged him all over the next day, chirping about where the best food to get is, how overpriced some of the stores were… 

It was fun, Shuichi had enjoyed himself a lot. Every time Ouma turned around to smile at him, his heart swelled with affection. The hand that held his fit so perfectly, he thought, that it was meant to be. 

“Aren’t you gonna eat?” Ouma asked. “You look spacey, Shuichi! Do you want me to feed you or something?” He teased, giggling as Shuichi looked away with embarrassment. 

“I’m not hungry. I ate before coming here, sorry I should have said something.” He gave Ouma a soft smile, trying not to wince under his blank gaze. 

“Uhh yeah, that would’ve been helpful to mention!” Ouma stuck his tongue out at Shuichi before grabbing his plate, all of the tenseness leaving him in an instant. “I guess I’ll eat it all by myself! Mean Shumai!” 

“Sorry, again.” 

“Don’t even worry about it!” Ouma hummed. “I’m just fine with eating two meals.” He added through a mouthful. 

“Ah, I’d better get going,” Shuichi said. “This was fun though. Thank you for spending time with me.” 

“Aww, you have to leave?” Ouma pouted. “That’s fine, I guess. We just have to do more tomorrow!” 

“You want to...go on another date?” Shuichi asked. “Why?” 

“Because I like you, dumb dumb! I want to spend time with you!” 

“O-oh…” Shuichi smiled to himself, letting out a nervous laugh. “That’s...Ha, thank you.” 

“Now hurry away! You said you had to leave, didn’t you?” Ouma asked. “You don’t wanna be late, do you?” 

“Right. See you tomorrow, Ouma-kun.” 

~

The past few months have been breathtaking. Simple, but wonderful. In his life, Shuichi had learned that maybe just experiencing the simple things was enough. 

While being in love with Ouma was hardly a simple experience, he found himself feeling more alive with him. Whether he was being dragged out to eat or taken to the mall to window shop, he felt alive and excited. Ouma held his hand whenever he got frightened because of a dark alleyway or gave him a gentle smile and a wave goodbye whenever he had to leave.

They had a date planned tonight, one to see the fireworks. It’s not the first time Shuichi has seen them, but he imagined it would be different with Ouma. 

“Hold my hand if I get too scared, ‘kay detective?” Ouma asked. “But I think you’re going to be the one jumping out of your skin.” 

“Am not!” Shuichi pouted. “You scared me one time, Ouma-kun! Let it go.” He huffed in annoyance as Ouma giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“C’mon! Let’s go, Shumai!” Ouma sang, pulling him forward. “Off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of-“ 

“Ouma-kun.” 

“Boo, you’re no fun!” Ouma wrinkled his nose and took his hand away. “Your hand gets to freeze now! I, Ouma Kokichi, take away your hand holding rights!” 

“Okay.” Shuichi laughed. “That’s fine. I’m used to it anyway.” 

“It’s no fun if you don’t react the way I want you to!” Ouma whined. “Sigh, oh well.” With a sigh, he leaned into Shuichi. “I can’t be mad at you forever.” 

“Just watch the fireworks, Ouma-kun.” Shuichi hummed. “You said you didn’t like them very much though…”

“I’ll be okay as long as you’re here! Which one is your favorite?” 

“I always thought the blue ones looked nice,” Shuichi said. “The green ones are nice too, they’re my uncle’s favorite.” 

Ouma frowned before watching the sky as the first one flew up and exploded, jumping and grabbing Shuichi’s hand with his eyes screwed shut. 

“You okay?” Shuichi asked. 

“J-just fine!” Ouma replied. “I’m peachy-keen jelly bean! Absolutely a-astounding.” 

“If you’re scared we can go to the fountain and make a wish? That’s another thing you wanted to do right?” Shuichi smiled, pulling Ouma away from the spot they had.

“Wh-I’m fine! Don’t worry about it-“

“I have to go home soon, so we might wanna hurry and make a wish y’know?” There was a hint of urgency in his voice as he pulled Ouma farther away. 

“But I wanted to-“ 

“Ouma-kun, please?” Shuichi asked quietly. “I want to make one before I have to go home.” 

Ouma hesitated before nodding, letting himself get dragged to the fountain by Shuichi. “I don’t know why you’re so adamant about throwing a coin in some water,” Ouma huffed. “Are you superstitious or something?” 

“A little.” Shuichi laughed. “It’s just for good luck!” 

“Do you even have any change on you?” Ouma hummed. “Because I don’t.” 

“Of course I do! Who doesn’t carry change on them?” 

“Anyone who isn’t old. Geez, I didn’t know Shumai was secretly an old man!” 

“I’m not an old man for carrying change.” He deadpanned. “Looks like we’re the only ones here.” Shuichi looked at the wishing well, sighing with joy. The last time he was here, he had come with his uncle. They had made a wish for Shuichi. They wished for him to have a long and happy life. 

“Wishing wells aren’t exactly on everyone's to-do list today,” Ouma said as he grabbed his coin from Shuichi. “You go first.” 

“Oh! Um, okay.” Shuichi fished a coin from his pocket and stepped closer to the well, gripping it tightly. He wished for a life with Ouma. A life free of pain and filled with love was what he wished for. 

With that, he took a deep breath and tossed it. 

“My turn!” Ouma exclaimed. He took a long moment before saying: “My wish is for Shumai and me to be together forever!” And tossed it into the well. 

“Ouma-kun you aren’t supposed to say them…it won’t come true now.” 

“Well you wished for the same thing, obviously, so it’ll work! Besides, you looked like you wanted to hear my wish anyway.” 

“I-I guess so…” Shuichi mumbled. He was disappointed, though. His wishes never came true. “I need to go now though, sorry Kichi.” 

“Oh..see you Shumai,” Ouma murmured. Shuichi waved and turned to leave. 

“Wait,” Ouma called. “Shuichi, can I ask you something?” He asked quietly. His expression was the most serious Shuichi had ever seen. He looked downright nervous.

“Okay,” Shuichi said. “I’ll give you an answer if I can,” 

“Thank you. Um...Shuichi, I have a friend. She um..she asked about you. I told her your name and she asked if I was making some sick joke.”

“Um..alright?” 

“I described you and...she said that she had known you. Her name is Kirigiri, she worked with you I think.” 

“I…” Shuichi frowned before sighing. “That’s not a very funny joke, Ouma-kun.”

“It’s not a joke! Y-you…” Ouma glared at him, frustrated. “I’m not joking, Shuichi. Those girls on the train...the one with the red hair and the other with the white hair? I asked them about that rumor too. Your name was in it.” 

“I’m right here, Ouma-kun. That’s just some rumor, it’s not real.” Shuichi said. “I’m alive.” 

“Are you?” Ouma asked quietly. “Because sometimes it feels like I’m the only one that can see you.” 

“People ignore me all the time. It’s normal, I don’t care. Can you please just stop asking me this? It’s stupid, I don’t want to hear about it anymore.” 

“Shuichi!” 

“Stop it Ouma-kun! You know who I am, so stop!” Shuichi hissed. “I’m right here with you, I’m alive, I’m here. I’m not lying, so stop asking such stupid questions!” 

"Who are you, Shuichi?" Ouma asked quietly. "I looked into your name or whatever. Into the kid in the paper from a year ago." Ouma’s voice made him shiver as he looked him over, his expression blank. “That was you. I saw it.”

Shuichi turned and looked at him, frowning. "Who am I...?" He asked slowly. "I'm just like you, aren't I? I’m..I’m alive. Ouma-kun, I‘m alive.” 

"Well-" Ouma pursed his lips together, glancing to the side. "Shuichi listen to me." Ouma walked forward, cupping Shuichi's cheek gently. "You're Saihara Shuichi. You loved those detective novels, and you wanted to be one when you grew up. You were even investigating a murder that had happened."

Loved.

Grew up...

Wanted...

"You lived with your uncle up until..." A pause and a deep breath from Ouma. "Until someone attacked you in that alleyway by the subway. You..you died then. I met you on the subway just a few months ago, after that. I fell in love with you." Ouma's voice remained soft as he spoke again, "So stop lying to me, Shuichi. I know who you are. You’re..you’re a ghost, I think.” 

A ghost. 

How cruel. 

"I'm sorry," Shuichi said quietly. "I shouldn't have-I got carried away, I'm sorry." He pulled away from Ouma, panicked. He knew this would happen eventually, but he still indulged himself. Shuichi still fell in love, still got attached and-

"Shuichi! Shuichi wait-" Ouma called after him after he bolted away. "Shuichi!" 

It was fine, he prepared himself for this. He knew it would happen, it was fine. He just had to get away from Ouma, it would be okay. 

Shuichi had wanted that future though. Even when he had known it was never meant to be. He wished he was still alive, wished that he and Ouma could have that future. A future full of warmth and brightness and... 

Shuichi stopped for a moment. A dark alley loomed before him, fowl and chilling. He knew this place. This is where he had... 

He'll stay here. Stay where Ouma can't see him, where he'll be away from Ouma's love forever. He had done this to nobody but himself anyway. 

Shuichi sighed and sat down by the pile of boxes, closing his eyes. At least it wasn't cold this time. No more blood-stained snow, no searing pain in his stomach. 

It's better here. 

~

In the few months since Saihara had disappeared, Kokichi had taken to checking the spot he had always sat in every morning. 

Of course, it was fruitless. Saihara was probably long gone, wherever he was. He still waited though, because maybe he'd come back. Maybe he'd learn that Kokichi wasn’t angry with him. 

Either way, he had a mission this morning. A gift for Shuichi. A bouquet of his favorite flowers. They were a plea for forgiveness because maybe Shuichi would forgive him for ruining it all.

Although Shuichi had been foolish, Kokichi had been too. He should've taken a hint on how cold Shuichi always was, how pale he looked. How whenever they passed by an alleyway, he'd look nervous. Or how he couldn’t be away from the subway or that alley for too long, otherwise he’d look ill. 

How he never picked up when Kokichi had called him, never answered his texts or invited him over. Never talked about school, or chatted about his friends. In hindsight, he should’ve known. 

With a quiet hum, he got off the train and made his way to his destination. 

He remembered the night Kirigiri had given him the newspaper that confirmed everything. The pit of dread as he saw Shuichi's smiling face peering at him from the corner of his eye. 

'Detective Prodigy Murdered'. 

Kokichi shook his head as fresh grief pulled at his heart. Was this the right one? A shaky breath as he walked into the alleyway, keeping his footsteps quiet. If Shuichi was here, he didn't want to scare him. 

"...Shuichi?" Kokichi whispered. There was no response but...this place had felt different. "Shuichi I um...I know that you're probably mad at yourself. That's just how you are, silly Shumai." A defeated laugh escaped his lips. "I miss you a lot. I wish it...I wish it wasn't like this." 

He held up the flowers. "These are for you, my beloved. I love you and...I hope we meet again, under better circumstances." Kokichi placed them near a dark red stain on the wall before stepping back. "See you later, Shuichi...rest well, okay?” He gave one last look at the flowers before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pov: you are me and u listened to milk tea too much

The first time he met Shuichi, it was an accident. The detective had run into him, looking like he was in a rush.

“S-sorry!” The boy with dark hair yelped. He pulled his hat farther down, his expression apologetic. “Sorry! Sorry…” Hat boy extended his hand to Kokichi and pulled him up, still apologizing profusely.

“It’s fine, yeesh,” Kokichi muttered. “Where are you heading to in such a rush?” 

“Heh, I um..figured something out!” Hat boy pulled his hand away and waved goodbye. “Sorry, again! Have a good day!” 

Kokichi waved back, frowning slightly. The boy in the hat rushed away, rushed onward to his resting place without even knowing it.

That was the first and only conversation Kokichi had with Shuichi while he was alive.

~

The boy he had met on the subway was different. More timid and jumpy, less open for a conversation. So Kokichi had fallen asleep on him just to mess with him and push him into a conversation. 

He was shocked to actually get a name out of him! He thought that the boy would blow him off and roll his eyes. 

The next few days are filled with friendly conversation, where Shuichi mentions he’s a to-be detective. He doesn't seem the type to be able to stomach anything like that, but it’s none of Kokichi’s business. 

They grow closer slowly, during the early hours of the mornings. Kokichi found himself looking forward to climbing onto the train every day, eager to learn more about Shuichi. 

Before Shuichi saw him every morning, he always looked lonely. He hated it when he saw that expression, so he kept talking to Shuichi, even though it earned him strange looks from other passengers. Seeing him smile so widely made him feel good. 

Kokichi chats about rumors and how school was, eager for Shuichi’s answers. He was interesting without even trying. What was even more interesting was when the other boy treated him with curiosity too, like he was excited to learn about. 

He wondered when Shuichi had become one of the brightest parts of his day. How when Shuichi was happy, he felt a flutter in his chest. It made no sense.

When Shuichi asked him out on a date, everything paused. And,  _ oh _ , he realized,  _ I like him. _ The realization made him feel stupid, of course, he liked Shuichi. That explained everything! 

The dates they went on were sweet, even though he was nervous about messing up the whole time, he was still having fun. 

Everything was fun with Shuichi. His life was a lot brighter with him in it. Whether it be the detective talking about his favorite book series or Kokichi taking him out on a date, everything was better.

He should’ve known that something was wrong. All of those looks of concern, people asking him if he was okay. In hindsight, he should’ve known. Maybe he had just been ignoring it. Denying the possibility of his boyfriend not being…

Kyoko is the one who confirmed it. He mentioned Shuichi on one of their coffee dates, pausing as she blanched. 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Kyoko asked. “It’s not funny.” 

“Huh? No? I just said his-“ 

“Saihara Shuichi is dead.” 

The words fell into place and everything had made sense. She wasn’t lying and it…

He digs around Shuichi’s name some more. 

‘Detective Prodigy Murdered'.

It hurt. 

  
  


“Is something wrong?” Shuichi asked. “Ouma-kun, you look a little pale…” 

“I’m just fine!” Kokichi chirped. “Now you were recommending coffee? Geez, I don’t understand how you drink that gross shit!” Maybe if he pretended everything was okay, it would be.

“It’s not  _ that _ bad. And this one...” Shuichi’s face flushed, the tips of his ears turning red. “It’s my favorite because it...it reminds me of you.” 

Kokichi gaped at him for a moment, earning a laugh from Shuichi. “Geez! You don’t have to be so embarrassing! Who knew you could be like this?” He knows his tone doesn’t have any real annoyance, judging by the former detective’s laughter. At that moment, he wishes they could just be like this forever.

  
  


The next time they go on a date, it’s their last one. Shuichi looked at the fireworks with such a homesick expression, it made him feel terrible. His favorite ones were the blue ones, so they’d stick around long enough for that.

At least, he thought they would. Shuichi was dragging him off to go make a wish before any blue ones were set off. The detective sounds urgent so he lets him.

When it’s his turn at the well, he lies about his wish. 

“My wish is for Shumai and me to be together forever!” That is what he had said. When his coin hit the water though, he couldn’t imagine wishing for anything other than for Shuichi to move on. 

With one single question, it’s all over. 

Shuichi blamed himself for everything. He ran away, afraid of any anger toward him. 

It was over.

~

The sound of the vending machine jolts him out of his thoughts, making him hum in annoyance. He was thinking about such nice memories too! 

Leaning over, he grabbed the can of coffee that Shuichi had mentioned liking all those years ago. The sound of the can opening makes him feel nostalgic for some reason, a bittersweet feeling in his chest as he left the subway. 

The alleyway was coming up, making a tightness form in his chest. It was always a cruel reminder whenever he went this way, but the off chance that he’d see Shuichi kept him coming.

He took a sip of the drink, surprised at its sweet flavor. Shuichi hated anything sweet so...

_ “It’s my favorite because it...it reminds me of you,” _ Shuichi’s embarrassed voice echoed in his mind. 

Kokichi let out a small hiccup as he stopped in front of the alley. He missed him. It hurt so much, he wanted to go back to when he didn’t know anything. Back to when Shuichi was with him. 

A hiccup turned into a sob, but he did his best to remain quiet. Even though it was the dead of night, he couldn’t risk someone hearing him.

Did Shuichi miss him too? Was he lonely? Was he well? 

He wiped his tears away before walking into the alleyway, setting the drink down. “It reminds me of you too,” Kokichi murmured. “Let’s meet up again someday. Promise?” 

He left after that, his heart still aching but...but better. He had faith that Shuichi would be better too, wherever he was. 

They’d meet up again, he had faith. Whether Kokichi’s wish had come true or not...they’d meet up again. 

He had promised, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song that inspired the ending is [this](https://youtu.be/gH3gUkte6_c)
> 
> i crave angst constantly 
> 
> i am going to go play genshin ty for reading

**Author's Note:**

> falls over. .
> 
> have a good day


End file.
